


Harry Potter Fanfiction: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy (Drarry) - Sorted Into Love

by QuodAuctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Awkward Hand Touch, Awkward Touch, Better Than Canon, Burning Sorting Hat, Conflict, Crabbe And Goyle Are Up For It, Crabbe and Goyle - Freeform, Draco Calls Hermione A Mudblood, Draco Claims That Wank Means Quick Nap, Draco Hates McGonagall, Draco Hints At Wanking, Draco Lies To Harry About What Wanking Is, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Suggests That They Wank, Draco Wants To Teach Harry About Wanking, Draco wants Harry, Drarry, Drarry In Love, Fall for each other, Falling In Love, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, Gryffindor, Harry Converted, Harry Is An Innocent Soul, Harry Is Annoyed By Everyone Knowing His Name, Harry Is Confused a Lot, Harry Is Happy Being Slytherin, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Questions Draco A LOT, Harry Suggests That They Wank As He Thinks That It Means Quick Nap, Harry Works With Draco, Harry has no idea, Hermione Has Books, Hogwarts, Holding Hands, I don't even know anymore, Implied Sexual Exploration, M/M, Malfoy, Most Kid Friendly Fanfic That I've Made, Mudblood, My Friends Begged For This, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical, Non-Canonical Character Death, OH AND THIS IS NOT AS BAD AS MY OTHER HARRY POTTER FANFIC, Ron Complaining, Ron Complains About Hermione And Her Books, Ron Hates Books, Ron Is Shook, Ron Says Bloody Hell, Slytherin, Slytherin And Gryffindor Conflict, Smut, Sorting Hat - Freeform, THE Harry Potter, They Wanted A 'Normal' Fanfic, Too True, Vincent Crabbe - Freeform, Weasley And Malfoy Conflict, argument, burned - Freeform, draco - Freeform, drarry smut, enjoy, first year, for once, harry - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, minor smut, non-canon, not a lot of smut, potter, ron weasley - Freeform, that's basically it, weasley - Freeform, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: Harry is sorted into Slytherin by the Sorting Hat, and Draco welcomes Harry into the House. Draco sets up a plot to murder a key figure in Hogwarts.





	Harry Potter Fanfiction: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy (Drarry) - Sorted Into Love

Harry reluctantly stepped inside, hearing the distasteful sound of grinding stone behind him. The main door to the dormitory common room had closed.  
“Well Potter, it’s good to know you’re on our side” smirked Draco as he approached Harry, examining his new robes curiously.  
“Believe me, I don’t think I really had a choice” replied Harry, awkwardly adjusting his robes in belief that Draco was judging him.  
“Whatever, at least you’re not with that Weasley filth” grumbled Draco in annoyance.  
“Draco, can you show Harry to your dorm, he’ll be staying there” requested a nearby Slytherin Prefect.  
Harry looked up at the Slytherin Prefect, feeling his soul fade away at the request.  
“Excellent! Potter, with my company you’re bound to finally make friends!” snickered Draco, trying to make Harry laugh.  
Harry sighed as Draco dashed ahead, gesturing in the direction of the dorm room.  
Draco shoved the door open, revealing an unorganized, mess of a room. Two rather chubby boys, who appeared to also be first years, sat on a bed. Both were stuffing their faces full of snacks until the slamming of the door interrupted their munching.  
“Crabbe! Goyle! Meet our new roommate, Harry Potter!” smirked Draco proudly.  
“THE Harry Potter?” questioned Crabbe.  
“Excuse me, ‘THE’?” doubted Harry.  
“Are you the one who survived the killing curse?” added Goyle.  
“Of course he’s THE Harry Potter, you bumbling fools! You think that I’d bring some measly fake into here?” questioned Draco, heavily offended by his friends’ pure stupidity.  
“Malfoy, it’s not their fault” defended Harry.  
“Shush Potter, you do not question ME!” demanded Draco angrily.  
“Nice one Potter” chuckled Crabbe.  
“Enough! You two, give Potter here some food and unpack his things for him!” ordered Draco as he jumped onto an empty bed.  
“Thanks guys” thanked Harry as Crabbe gave Harry a half-eaten donut and Goyle grabbed Harry’s suitcases off him.  
“Potter, this’ll be your bed!” announced Draco, still jumping on the bed that now belonged to Harry.  
“But that was my bed…” complained Goyle as he plonked Harry’s suitcases onto the floor beside the bed.  
“Oh, get over it! Harry must be beside me!” snorted Draco as he jumped off the bed, swiftly landing on the floor.  
Harry’s tummy grumbled as he finished the donut.  
“Does anyone know when tea is?” asked Harry, still hungry.  
“Crabbe and Goyle do, I mean look at them, of course they do!” chuckled Draco as he lay on the bed beside Harry, which had become apparent was his.  
“Yeah, first’s supper, then tea is another hour after that” answered Goyle as he slid Harry’s suitcases under the bed.  
“What about bed time, when is that?” asked Harry, feeling a yawn coming along.  
“Ten o’clock sharp” replied Crabbe.  
“Pfft, ten o’clock? That’s a child’s bedtime!” exclaimed Draco offensively.  
Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle who shifted awkwardly.  
“…We go to bed whenever we want, isn’t that right?” grinned Draco.  
“Uh, yeah?” questioned Crabbe, as if not knowing this.  
“Yeah!” exclaimed Goyle excitedly.  
“We even have something special planned to welcome you into our group tonight” smirked Draco.  
Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion, noticing that both Crabbe and Goyle were also smirking.  
“Oh, what’s that?” questioned Harry, intrigued by Draco’s secrecy on the topic.  
“Not yet Potter, not yet” replied Draco as he ran out of the room.  
“Wait, where are you going?” asked Harry, slightly worried.  
“To supper obviously Potter, weren’t you listening?” questioned Draco as he continued to run off.  
“I’ll see you two there!” waved Harry as he ran off in the direction of where Draco went.  
Within seconds Harry was lost, still unsure of how to navigate Hogwarts properly. Then he ran into a redheaded boy and a girl carry a pile of books.  
“Ugh, trust a boy to never lend a hand” sighed the girl with the books.  
“Hermione, I offered to carry some before!” whined the redheaded boy.  
“Yes Ron, and then you got sick of carrying them in seconds” replied the girl who Harry assumed was Hermione.  
“I still helped…didn’t I?” questioned Ron, unsure of his own question.  
“That’s debatable” sighed Hermione as she started to walk faster, until she noticed Harrry.  
“Harry Potter? Is that really you?” asked Hermione.  
“Er…” began Harry, shocked that this Hermione girl knew his name too.  
“Hermione, leave him alone, he’s not just going to carry some stranger’s books” defended Ron.  
“No Ron, this is THE Harry Potter!” revealed Hermione.  
“Bloody hell! Is it really you?” asked Ron as he walked up to Harry and examined him.  
“Yes? Why’s everyone questioning who I am?” questioned Harry, desperate for answers.  
“Because you’re Harry Potter! The boy who lived!” answered Hermione, impressed by herself for starting a conversation with Harry.  
“Yeah, you’re the only wizard known to have survived the killing curse” revealed Ron.  
“But why me? What’s so special about me?” questioned Harry, still confused.  
“There’ll be nothing special about you Potter if you spend any more time near them!” answered Draco as he ran up to Harry.  
“Ugh, a Malfoy” mumbled Ron.  
“What’s so wrong about us?” questioned Hermione defensively.  
“A Weasley and a Mudblood in one place? There couldn’t be a worse situation! Come on Potter, we have much better things to do than spend our time around this filth!” announced Draco as he nudged Harry.  
Harry sighed, and waved goodbye to the redheaded boy named Ron and the girl with the books named Hermione.  
“Draco, you didn’t have to be that mean to them, they did nothing to me” urged Harry as he continued to follow Draco.  
“Potter, there’s two things you need to know whilst you stay at Hogwarts, one don’t welcome the company of a Weasley or a Mudblood, and two follow my lead” demanded Draco as he lead Harry and himself into a huge room, filled to the brim with students and teachers alike.  
“Woah, what is this place?” asked Harry, choosing to not contest to what Draco had ordered him to do.  
“Welcome to the dinning hall” grinned Draco as he directed Harry to the Slytherin House table.  
As they grew closer, Harry recognised Crabbe and Goyle, who sat across from two empty seats.  
“We saved you a spot, just like you asked!” shouted Crabbe as Harry and Draco were five feet away.  
"Nice one Crabbe” smiled Draco.  
Suddenly another Slytherin member swiftly snuck through the horde of students, choosing to sit on one of the empty seats across from Crabbe and Goyle.  
“You there! Get out of our seats!” ordered Draco as he shoved the Slytherin student out of the seat.  
“Sorry Mr. Malfoy!” apologised the student as they fled to another seat.  
“Nice one Draco” smirked Goyle.  
“You could’ve asked them nicely” commented Harry.  
“Shut up and sit down, Potter!” demanded Draco, choosing to ignore Harry’s suggestion.  
Harry reluctantly obliged.  
“Egh, look at the ugly toad, staring right at us like she’s some royalty!” scoffed Draco as he stared at a elderly woman who sat beside Professor Dumbledore.  
“Do you mean Professor McGonagall?” questioned Harry, slightly uneasy by Draco’s unkind comments.  
“Yes, her…” grumbled Draco in annoyance at the mention of McGonagall’s name.  
“What’s so bad about her?” asked Harry, curious to why Draco showed so much hatred for her.  
“Because Potter, she’s disappointed that the stupid Sorting Hat didn’t sort you into Gryffindor” revealed Draco.  
“It’s not like she had any say in it” replied Harry.  
“No, but that stupid toad is probably going to make the Sorting Hat never sort another student into Slytherin ever again, because of this” added Draco.  
“That’s not right” commented Harry.  
“Yes, exactly, which is why me, you, Crabbe, and Goyle are going to put an end to the Sorting Hat, then everyone will choose to join us instead of being forced to join those other stupid Houses” revealed Draco, proud of his plan.  
“How exactly are we going to do that?” questioned Harry, unsure of this plan.  
“Tonight Potter, tonight it all changes. Tonight, you burn the Sorting Hat as our way of welcoming you into our group” announced Draco.  
Harry’s jaw dropped, but Draco pushed Harry’s plate closer to him.  
“Eat up Potter, it’s going to be a long night” grinned Draco.  
Once the four boys were finished with their tea, Draco convinced them all to head back to their dorm to avoid any suspicion.  
“When exactly are we going to do this?” questioned Harry.  
“Midnight, only Filch the caretaker and his crusty cat will be up then” replied Draco.  
“Well, what do we do until then?” asked Harry.  
“We ‘ave a wank” smirked Draco.  
“A what?” questioned Harry, completely confused by what Draco said.  
“Oh, you don’t know what that is, wow…” mumbled Draco.  
“Know what?” continued Harry, determined to find the answer.  
“It’s another word for a quick nap, that’s all” lied Draco.  
“Oh, okay then, that sounds good. Let’s have a wank guys” agreed Harry, who quickly hopped into his bed.  
“Draco…” whispered Goyle.  
“Are we really doing that?” added Crabbe.  
“Yes, we’re having a QUICK NAP” hinted Draco, trying not to make Harry confused again.  
“Oh! Yeah, yeah, right!” commented Crabbe, following Draco’s lead.  
Harry awoke to the feeling of water rushing down his face.  
“What?” questioned Harry as he shot up out of his bed, already completely awake.  
“See, what’d I tell ya? One quick Aguamenti spell does the job” grinned Draco proudly.  
“You could’ve just ripped the blankets off me” sighed Harry as he whipped away some water from his face.  
“No time to change Potter, we need to go now, Goyle only just tricked Filch into going the opposite direction!” revealed Draco.  
“No problem” lied Harry, desperately wanting to change.  
“That’s what I thought” smiled Draco as he, Crabbe and Harry ran out of the dorm.  
Harry sighed, knowing that Draco wouldn’t be impressed if he turned back and changed.  
“Crabbe, you stay here and come to us incase Goyle fails to keep Filch distracted, Harry you’re with me” ordered Draco.  
“Got it” replied Crabbe.  
“All right Potter, follow me to the Headmaster’s office” announced Draco.  
“How exactly do you expect to get into the Headmaster’s office?” questioned Harry, who was struggling to keep up with Draco due to his wet pajamas.  
“With the password ‘Dumbledore’, obviously Potter” exclaimed Draco.  
“Oh” replied Harry, confused by the simplicity of the password to what could be considered the most important room out of all of Hogwarts.  
The two boys remained rather silent during the duration of their journey to the location of the Headmaster’s office. Occasionally the silence was interrupted with the wet splashes of water from Harry’s pajamas and the heavy breathing from exhaustion.  
“Watch this Potter” grinned Draco.  
“Watch what? It’s just a wall with a statue…” began Harry, beginning to question Draco’s intelligence.  
“Dumbledore” whispered Draco to the wall with the statue.  
Suddenly as if in response to Draco’s whisper, the statue moved to the side, revealing a stone staircase passageway.  
“Woah” exclaimed Harry, surprised by ordeal.  
“See Potter, what’d I tell you? As long as you’re in the right company, you’ll be fine” smiled Draco as he started running up the staircase.  
“What if Dumbledore’s in there? What then?” questioned Harry, feeling worried.  
“He won’t, my father’s meeting with him as we speak, the old fool has no idea” chuckled Draco evilly.  
Finally reaching the top, Draco leapt over the last step, determined to find the Sorting Hat.  
“What is this stuff?” asked Harry, intrigued by everything he saw around him.  
“Garbage Potter, the lot of it” scoffed Draco as he picked up a book, only to instantly toss it aside.  
“We shouldn’t be touching anything” reminded Harry, who began to feel uneasy after Draco tossed the book.  
“Get over yourself Potter, I won’t take weaklings in my company” warned Draco aggressively.  
Wanting to get further away from Draco and his negativity, Harry ran up to the desk at the far end of the room.  
“Dumbledore writes a lot, do you think he wrote some of these books to?” asked Harry as he looked at all of the books lying around.  
“The old man does nothing else” added Draco.  
“Wait, Draco, I found it!” exclaimed Harry with a smile as he spotted the Sorting Hat, forgetting what their intention to do with it was.  
“Nice one Potter, now burn it to a crisp” ordered Draco.  
“But I don’t know any spells that can do that” complained Harry as he picked up the Sorting Hat.  
“Ahh, Harry Potter, yes? Back again to change into Gryffindor I see?” questioned the Sorting Hat.  
“No, sir” replied Harry, surprised that the Sorting Hat was still active.  
“Are you here to ask why I put you in Slytherin then, hmm?” checked the Sorting Hat.  
“No, not at all, I’m fine with Slytherin. I don’t need a reason” answered Harry.  
“Oh, tell the bloody thing to shut up, I don’t want to hear it scream as we burn it” demanded Draco, clearly agitated by the Sorting Hat.  
“Burn what?” asked the Sorting Hat.  
“To burn…to burn you, sir” replied Harry, respectfully.  
“Potter!” exclaimed Draco as he ran up to Harry and grabbed the Sorting Hat, only to accidentally grab where Harry’s hand was.  
Harry looked up at Draco, who felt embarrassed by the ordeal.  
“Are you okay, Draco?” asked Harry.  
“Draco? Draco Malfoy?” questioned the Sorting Hat.  
“Oh shut it, you stupid hat! Incendio!” shouted Draco as he pointed his wand at the Sorting Hat.  
Suddenly Draco’s wand expelled a small ball of fire that flew right at the Sorting Hat, immediately catching light.  
“Ah!” exclaimed Harry as he dropped the Sorting Hat out of panic.  
Within seconds the Sorting Hat was no more, and all that remained was a pile of ash on the floor where the Sorting Hat once was.  
“Well done Potter, I think it’s time I taught you what ‘wank’ really means…” whispered Draco into Harry’s ear, as he reached out and held Harry’s hand.


End file.
